Say goodbye And don't look back
by themidnightwriter112
Summary: "It was happening more often now. My brother was worried of course. I don't normally pass out in the middle of the day. But I guess that's going to be expected when you aren't supposed to exist because your country doesn't either." This is my first Hetalia story. Please don't kill me.
1. Chapter 1

It was happening more often now. My brother was worried of course. I don't normally pass out in the middle of the day. But I guess that's going to be expected when you aren't supposed to exist because your country doesn't either. Everyone said that I was supposed to disappear when my country became one with Germany. But I didn't. Usually I would say it was because I am awesome. But to be honest I have no idea what I am still doing in a world without my country. I don't want to brood on it too much, but it is something that has bothered me.

Never did I think I would begin to pass out. At the beginning it would only last for a couple of minutes, then hours, then days. Now I don't know how much time is going to pass. Months? Years? Or will I never wake again?

No I can't think like that. I am the awesome Prussia. I can't let all of my hard work go to waste.

But would it be that bad if I stopped existing? Germany is already more than grown up, he can handle everything. He has someone who loves him unconditionally. He has everything he needs. I don't do anything anyways. No world meetings, nothing.

"Bruder, I think this is the last time I'm going to talk to you," I whisper, catching his attention. Italy's own head snaps up, his eyes opening to reveal the caramel color that my brother tells me about. They both rush over to my side.

"What are you talking about, Prussia?" Germany asks his voice hard. I smile. Even though I can see the anger, confusion, and fear in his eyes, he still sounds like a solider.

"I don't have any streng-"

"NO. PRUSSIA YOU ARE GOING TO STAND AND WALK TODAY AND TOMORROW AND THE DAY AFTER THAT," I can see him shaking. Italy reaches a timid hand toward Germany, but he smacks it away. "YOU SAID YOU WEREN'T GOING TO LEAVE ME. BIG BROTHER, please stay with me."

"STOP SHAKING SOLIDER. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DECIDE MY FATE. NO RIGHT TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO. JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TALKING TO?" He snaps to attention as soon as I shout. But my lungs are too weak to shout anymore. "Just, just let me go, bruder." I say and my eyes begin to close. I see his tears then, watch them leak out of his brilliant blue eyes. Italy's holding onto his arm, stopping him from shaking my limp form. Germany shouts something, but I can't read his lips, my vision becomes blurry, and my hearing is gone.

_So this is what it is like to stop being part of the world. Well I guess I didn't have an awesome way of dying _

"_Good bye, brother."_

All the nations sat at the long brown table, unable to look up or speak. France and Spain were both missing, along with Germany. America stood up slowly, everyone looking elsewhere as he began to talk about the meeting. Austria stood, ignoring Hungary's protests, walked over to America, and pushed him down.

For once the American didn't say anything.

"We shouldn't be here today," he said, his voice sad, devoid of all of its normal arrogance. "Germany needs his friends." He glanced over at Italy, who was barely able to contain his tears, and Japan who was paler than usual and hadn't said anything at all. Austria felt his own tears prick at his eyes, and lifted a hand to brush it away. "Go you two, I know you don't want to be here anymore than I want to be." suddenly the room was alive with shouts, all of them yelling how the albino shouldn't of gone, how even though his country was dissolved, he should still be around. He had been doing that since anyways right?

"Stop," someone said. It was a quiet timid voice, one that they didn't hear often because they forgot what it sounded like. "Please just stop." There was a sob. "He's gone. There's nothing we can do, okay? Nothing." America turned, looking at his brother.

Canada sat there, his arms wrapped around his bear, Gilbird flying around his head, slowly. Tears were running down his face in a steady stream. And his eyes seemed dull, lifeless even as he cried.

Prussia, Prussia, come back. Please, I need you.

The man looked into the dark, wondering whose voice he had heard. Who he was. What he was doing in the dark.

Who was saying his name over and over again? the voice was almost a whisper,

"Shut up already! I don't know who Prussia is! I don't know who you are! Leave me be!"

The shadows swallowed his shouts.

No one was there to hear them any ways.

It was cold there where he was, colder than he was used to. But it was fine, weirdly. He felt as though he wasn't needed anymore, but who would need someone who was stuck in this darkness? Suddenly the voice that had been there, stopped. There came another voice, this one sounded strong, even though there was pain evident in it. The man looked up, wondering who had made the broken sound.

"_Bruder." _The man looked around, hoping to see this 'Prussia' and tell him to get his ass back to the owner of that voice.

"Germany, Germany. Stop! Don't do anything rash. Italy is still here. Prussia wouldn't want you to do this!" The man was now searching frantically for this Prussia.

"God damnit where are you?" he hissed. Prussia had to be here somewhere. But this place didn't seem to end, even though the man was running. "Prussia, whoever you are, quit hiding! There are people who need you out there!"

"They need to get over me then." Someone said. The man looked up, just as another man with scarlet red eyes, and shocking white hair stepped out of the shadows. "No, they need to know that there isn't a reason for me to go back to them. I've lived longer than I've needed to." The albino looked up and smiled.

There came another heart wrenching sob, the one from the first voice that had been heard by the man, and the albino looked down at the black ground.

"But, Prussia, I think that this one needs you," as the man said this, Prussia looked at him for the first time, realizing that he was looking at an exact replica of himself. Straight from the usual cocky grin that had claimed his face, to the boots that were on his feet, but this Prussia that was standing in front of him had hollow eyes. And a sad, defeated smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Prussia's body was even paler than before. He had lost that glow that he had when he was still conscious. Germany took all of this in as he stared at his brother's face.

He still refused to believe his brother dead after all of this time.

Countless years after being dissolved, Prussia had returned home, swaggering in the front door with his usual confidence. But there had been something in his eyes, something that lurked in Germany's mind. Russia seemed amused whenever they had crossed paths, Prussia always averting his eyes.

But it wouldn't matter anymore, Prussia was immobile.

* * *

The man looked at him, his hollow eyes unnerving. Prussia scowled.

"Well it's not like I can just go back. I accepted that this is the end for me," he said, glaring at the darkness. He smiled at the man. "I can't go on anymore. I'm sorry." There was always an end to a story right. So this was his. Yet again he thought how unawesome it was to be leaving this way

Romano walked to his room slowly. There wasn't a day when he was yelling or saying anything rude to everyone. So why was today going to be any different? He heard a sob come from his brother's room and almost broke down there. But he took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Fratello," Romano said as he walked over to Italy's bed. "Fratello, listen everything's going to be fine." Even those words sounded like lies to him.

"But Germany's hurting and because of that I'm hurting too," Italy said. Romano resisted breaking down again. There was a hollow spot in his chest now. But he couldn't bring it up with his brother right now. He hadn't even told-

"You'll just cause him more pain if you keep crying," he said, standing, "Like everyone else, you're suffering. Everyone loved Prussia, no matter how big of a narcissistic asshole he was, some more than others," Italy gave him a strange look, "but we have to be there for Germany who is suffering the most. Now stop crying like a pussy and go to the potato bastard."

And he walked out of the room, to his own, where he finally let wave upon wave of tears out, silently.

Prussia peered at the man. There was something that he didn't like about him, which was weird to think, seeing as how he didn't like the man who looked exactly like him. The man didn't look like he was going to force Prussia out of here; but then again, Prussia could hide things quite awesomely.

"What are you thinking about?" The man finally asked. Prussia grinned.

"I was thinking about how weird it is to be talking to myself inside of my head as my body is well just a body," he said, catching the man off guard for a moment. They looked at each other, trying to figure out what they were thinking. Nothing could be figured out, seeing as how they were wearing each other's faces.

* * *

Some time went by, no words were spoken, and a hearts were breaking. they were breaking into a million different fragments that would possibly have effect on their people.

This one: He was always forgotten, but now the one person who promised to never forget him, was leaving this world. Canada glared at the albino's body-No it was the albino, because he refused to believe that Prussia would give up so easily.

This one: He had been told that while he wasn't as loveable as his brother, he was still loved by the people who truly got to know him. Prussia had told him that his cooking might have been better than his brother's own. And that truly, more people should of recognized how intelligent he really was. Romano could of thought of a billion insults in the moment he sat beside the ex-nation for leaving him in the worst way.

This one: He had been taught everything by him when he was younger. He had been looked after, told bedtime stories, been raised into the country that he was today by Prussia. His own brother, leaving him again, only permanently. Germany stood, fighting against the part of him that wanted to break down, looking at his brother's even paler face.

Silent tears ran down all of their faces.

France and Spain had sat in his room, unsure what to do with themselves. The three had been together for so long that it felt wrong for a part of the trio to be missing. They had witnessed Austria finding a sheet of music in Prussia's closet, and falling to his knees. They didn't ask what he had found.

The trio: Losing their one truly best friend, nothing could be fixed unless he came back to them, shouting why everyone was being even bigger losers than they were before.

* * *

"I can't take this anymore!" Prussia yelled, jumping up. He glared at the man.

"What is it? Finally tired of this place?" the man asked as he stood calmly. Prussia shook his head.

"I can practically feel everyone's depression, and let's face it, that's not awesome."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

What could he do about it, was what the man was implying. Prussia glared down at his fists.

"I guess I have to go back, don't I?" he said, his words slightly angry, but happy. "I'll have to come back, I know that, but I just can't leave like this. It isn't right." The man nodded. Maybe that was the reason the man was here, to make Prussia leave in a better way than this one.

"Let's get started then," The man said, rubbing his hands together.

* * *

Russia walked into the cold room. He had decided that maybe instead of it being the temperature that Germany had set for the whole house, his type of cold could bring this ex-nation back. And if it didn't work, well then it would be a pity. Russia thought back on the time that Prussia had spent with him. It wasn't as bad as everyone had made it to be, Prussia had said he enjoyed it himself.

It was only; Russia had been left with other nations who were terrified of him. he had really felt content with this nation when he had been with him. He had grown to love him, really.

A knock at the door sounded in his ears. He smiled. He knew no one knew he was there, so why knock? Russia didn't get up to open the door; no he just continued to stare at the man he had loved for the longest time. As the person walked in, his smile slipped back into its fake one.

"Russia, what do you think you are doing here?" it was a German accent, the one accent he had grown to hate since it was the owner of this accent who took his beloved away from him.

"I'm visiting him before he dies, what does it look like I'm doing?" Russia said to Germany, his voice as childish and cold as always.

"Well if I had known you were coming-"

"You wouldn't have let me in or done anything," Russia cut the other country off. There wasn't anything to say to Prussia's little brother. "I wouldn't have gotten to see him one last time. This is the only time I have left with him before he turns into dust." He heard the German swallow. So his suspicions were correct, he was also not accepting that the ex-nation was going to be gone forever. "You must let him go, Ludwig. There isn't anything we can do for him anymore."

"But couldn't we ask Britain to do his magic Scheiße to keep him with us?" Germany yelled, ignoring how the hated country used his human name. "There has to be a spell or a potion or something that can save him," his words were desperate now, his eyes full of unshed tears.

"Germany, you know that there is nothing you can do," the tall man said. He himself had lost the smile that he used to ward off others. It had no reason here in this sad place.

There was a knock on the front door, and then some yelling and the sound of soft pleas. It was obviously the Italian brothers. Germany sighed and looked one last time at his brother and his once caretaker.

"Don't do anything weird," he said before leaving to let the two into his house.

Russia almost laughed. His amethyst eyes never left the albino's face though.

Suddenly, his eyelids flickered. They twitched. Russia, his heart beating fast, leapt up and rushed to the nation's side.

Prussia's nose crinkled just like a rabbit's would, just like he would when he was going to wake up. Russia sucked in a breath.

"You had better not be messing with me, Gilbert," he whispered.

A murmur came from his lips in reply, his eyelids slowly moving up to reveal his crimson eyes. a pair of amethyst were the ones that he woke up to.

Eyes that he had woken up to many times before, and eyes that he felt that he was going to wake up to this time.

Tears flowed out of crimson eyes.

"Hey."

**And there is chapter two. Wow, I bet you thought I would never write this. But if you were one of my followers on other stories, then you should know I update randomly now. As you all can tell, this isnt just a PrussiaxCanada fanfic. Sorry.**

**But I can promise you this, this story will end this month and will only have two more chapters. I actually have this one planned out. Hope you enjoyed it, leave a review if you did, or leave one if you didn't. thanks everyone of you. Until next time.**


End file.
